


Eloped

by TBe76



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBe76/pseuds/TBe76
Summary: Kirk and Spock are kidnapped and tortured. Can they acknowledge their feelings for each other before it's too late?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Eloped

Kirk and Spock were traveling back from a conference on Alston VII. They had represented  Starfleet at the coronation of the new king of the constitutional monarchy. The Enterprise had gone to deliver a delegation of medical students to a nearby star system and the day had passed pleasantly for Kirk. While the pomp and circumstance had been a bit boring, being by Spock’s side all day had been nice. They rarely had time just to spend chatting about things other than ship’s business lately. In between meals and ceremonies, he listened to Spock talk about the history of the Alston star system. As with everything Spock studied, he had learned it completely and rapidly. Kirk found Spock’s telling of the history insightful and Spock had made it more relevant by comparing its history to both Earth and Vulcan.

They were in a small shuttle pod headed to Alston II where they would meet the Enterprise in six hours when the pod was seized by a tractor beam. Both Kirk and Spock tried to reach communications, but there was something blocking their systems. Whatever held them in a beam was cloaked, to the best of their guess. Five minutes into the situation, transporters beamed them out of the ship. During transport Kirk could feel an explosion and he assumed the pod was destroyed. As he materialized, he felt a hypo roughly hiss against his arm and the world went black.

He awoke in a small, dimly-lit room. As he attempted to look around, his headache overwhelmed him as did nausea. Spock’s voice stopped him. “Try to lie still. Whatever they administered makes sudden movements dizzying.”

It took him a moment to realize his head was on Spock’s lap. And as he felt Spock push the stubborn lock of hair off his forehead, he felt the surge of emotion and affection he tried to keep buried all the time. It was loose and free, and he was petrified that Spock could pick up on the strength of his  emotions, but he didn’t want to move. It was unbelievably comfortable in Spock’s lap. And besides, he was pretty sure if he moved, he would vomit. 

He tried to talk to distract himself from his emotions. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty-seven point three minutes.”

“How long were you out?”

“Eighteen point one minutes.”

“They blew up the pod, didn’t they?”

“It seemed so.”

“They wanted to make it look like we’re dead.”

“That would be a logical assumption.”

Kirk’s head throbbed more as he tried to think. “Any idea who our kidnappers are?”

He could feel Spock shake his head, but he’d closed his eyes against the pain. “Negative. I have neither seen nor heard anyone. I have not had the energy yet to inspect our cell.”

That was the first sign that Spock was not feeling well yet, either. 

“Your head killing you too?”

“I do have a headache from whatever drug they administered. It is better than when I first awoke.”

Kirk relaxed against his friend, hoping Spock wouldn’t take his hand off his forehead. It felt good and reassured him.

They stayed as they were for a while, and Kirk found himself drifting to sleep when there was a loud rush as the cement door opened. Bright light flooded the small room, and the sizzling sound of a forcefield where the door opened let them know they were still closed in. 

Three humanoid beings were visible only as shadows to Kirk. The light was too bright. His headache had turned into a full-blown migraine. He hadn’t experienced a migraine like this in years. A part of him thought he should really get out of his First Officer’s lap and inspect his captors. Another part of him didn’t care. They were talking in a rapid language that he didn’t understand. The way Spock’s body stiffened told him Spock was catching some of it. 

After a couple of moments, the door rushed closed, mercifully reducing the amount of light. For some reason, the easing of the light and the pain made his nausea worse and he began to heave. Spock somehow sensed what was happening and had moved him to the small commode in the corner. As he vomited the contents of the last royal meal and a great deal of bile, the pain in his head increased. Spock  was by his side throughout, although, Kirk realized there was nowhere for him to go in the small cell. Still, he was aware of Spock’s concern and affection. He felt Spock’s hand touch the back of his neck.

“Allow me,” Spock asked. Kirk wasn’t sure what Spock was going to do, but he trusted him implicitly.

Spock’s warm strong fingers touched two places along his cervical spine and suddenly the nausea abated. He leaned back into Spock’s hand. “That helped, thanks.”

Spock gently brought Kirk to lean against him. He realized Spock was leaning against the wall. There was nothing in this cell but a commode and a small water fountain, he noted. He shivered involuntarily and felt Spock tighten his arms around him. 

He would take a migraine any day if he could end up in Spock’s arms.  _ Shit _ , he thought to himself, _ I’ve got it bad _ .

He tried to force his brain back to work. “What were they talking about?”

Spock hesitated. He could feel the Vulcan tense imperceptibly. “We are being sold.”

“Sold?”

“Merchant traders are selling us to the  Romulan empire. Apparently, after the theft of the cloaking device we are wanted ‘dead or alive.’”

Kirk rested his head against Spock’s chest, reveling in the relaxing feel of it, the sense of security it gave him. His head still throbbed, but the nausea had abated.

“They made it look like the pod exploded. You think the Enterprise will be suspicious?”

Spock paused. Kirk could almost feel the wheels turning in Spock’s head. “Insufficient data. If they were careful to hide the cloaked ship’s theta waves, the Enterprise may have no reason to doubt our demise.”

Kirk unconsciously rubbed his temple in pain. He was aware of Spock’s concerned look and the closeness of their faces made Kirk’s heart race. He tried desperately to shift his focus to their dire situation or even to the pain in his head rather than how he could reach out and—

Spock looked at him with a sorrowful expression. “Your head is still hurting?”

“Yeah, whatever they gave me seems to have triggered a migraine. I haven’t had one like this in a few years. But whatever you did to my neck helped my nausea. I’ll be ok.”

Spock shifted the slightest, and Kirk hesitated. “You need me to get up?”

“Negative,” Spock said so formally that Kirk had to fight the urge to laugh. “Your body heat helps with the uncomfortable temperature in this room.

For the first time Kirk was acutely aware of how cold their cell was. It couldn’t be much over 50 degrees and there was nothing but the cold cement floor to sleep on. Spock was leaning against the same  cement wall, shielding Kirk from the cold. He wanted to suggest they swap places, but he was afraid to move his head too much. They’d take turns. He leaned into Spock, grateful for the warmth and the support. Spock leaned his head down slightly until his chin nearly rested on Kirk’s but paused at the last second. 

The moment seemed to last many seconds. Kirk wanted to turn and pull them down, wanted so much, and yet he didn’t dare. His head pulsed and the pain seemed to increase as he tried not to think or feel.

A gasp of pain escaped his pursed lips. Spock shifted pulling Kirk closer to him. “Jim, let me help with your pain.”

Kirk hesitated. He knew what the proffered hand meant. Knew that Spock could probably massage his head or meld and take some of the pain away. He knew it meant that Spock would give him anything to help with his pain. But he also knew that in this condition he would not be able to shield what he wanted. How at this moment he was so grateful for the touch and he was already petrified that his emotions were evident. Spock’s hand on his head would mean Spock could see his desires. 

“Spock,” he whispered, fighting pain and emotion. What was he scared of? There was a good chance the Enterprise would never even know they were still alive. They’d never be rescued. It was just the two of them until they were turned over to Romulus. Why should he keep his feelings hidden?

But he couldn’t. He had to be thinking clearly to make that step. And he was most definitely not thinking clearly. The migraine and the after-effects of whatever sedative they’d pump him full of had him doubting himself. 

“I’m not thinking clearly. If you touch my mind—“

“I would never without your consent.”

“I know, I just am a mix of emotions. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”

  
Spock laid his hands down on his knees, on either side of Kirk, in plain view. Tears began to pour from Kirk’s eyes, and he found himself unable to choke back a sob. The pain raged in his head. Suddenly Spock lifted his hands and gently pulled Kirk closer to his chest. “Jim, you need to rest.”

Kirk found he couldn’t argue. He leaned deeper into Spock’s embrace and fell asleep.

***

He awoke up hours later, his headache resolved, and the urge to urinate pressing. Spock was asleep. He looked at his friend, peaceful features in relaxed pose. After using the head, he sat down next to Spock. The concrete wall was cold, and he felt a sense of guilt that Spock had borne the brunt of the cold wall all night. He found his thoughts and emotions dancing around as they had the night before. 

Spock awoke and Kirk felt a blush as he realized he’d been caught staring at him. “Captain?” Spock queried, and then softened, “Jim, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thanks. You okay?”

“Yes,” Spock said, standing up and straightening his uniform. Wordlessly, Spock made his way to the commode and even though they had used the head together before, he felt a sense of embarrassment. He waited until Spock had returned to his side. Spock sat down next to him. “I am quite certain the cell is still secured by a forcefield. I do not see any logical means of escape.”

“I am afraid we’re out of luck this time.” He smiled. “I’m selfish to say I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Spock’s eyes smiled back at him. “I feel the same way, Jim.” 

They sat there for a while in companionable silence. “I wish we had a chess set,” he mused.

“That would be amicable,” Spock agreed wistfully. 

They sat together silently.

“Alphabet.”

Spock’s brow lifted in a silent question.

“You pick a topic and start with A. The person picks a word that starts with A in that topic and you keep going. Or something like that. Sam and I were real little when we played it. For a while on Tarsus—“ Kirk’s voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry. For the loss of your brother. For the ordeal you suffered on Tarsus.” 

Spock’s compassion made the tears already stinging his eyes nearly overspill. He blinked furiously.

“I’m one of the lucky ones,” Kirk whispered.

Spock gently wiped one of the tears from his cheek, and Kirk was undone. He bit back a sob. “God, Spock. You don’t know what you do to me.”

The Vulcan tilted his head up until their eyes met. “I think it is you who are underestimating your effect on me.”

And suddenly all the emotions and longing were out in the open and the two were kissing frantically as if their lives depended on it.

Things were going amazingly until Kirk could clear as day hear in his head in Spock’s voice  _ Would he be doing this if it was not likely we were going to die? _

It took him a moment, but he forced himself back. He waited until Spock’s eyes met his. “Yes,” he said deliberately. “A thousand times yes. Even if I knew Scotty was going to beam us up to safety in five seconds. Even if the whole Klingon Empire was watching. I’ve wanted you for a very long time. I want you in every way. Bonded. Married. The whole ball of wax.”

Spock did not disappoint him. “Ball of wax?” He asked with a raised brow and a half-smile. “You could read my thoughts?”

“Yeah,” Kirk said.

“Interesting,” Spock replied, “It would appear a bond is already forming.”

“Then you’ll marry me?”

  
“Affirmative,” Spock replied, in a typical manner.

“Good, let’s pick up where we left off.”

  
And then their lips met again. He sucked Spock’s tongue into his mouth and was rewarded with a moan from his usual stoic Vulcan. He pulled Spock even closer to him, running his hands under the blue tunic, pulling on the black undershirt until he could slide his hands against bare skin. Spock was following suit, and his warmer than human hands on his back, and the fact that he could now feel Spock’s erection pressing against his right leg, had him so turned on that he was having a hard time thinking straight. 

It was unfortunate that the cell did not have a bed, but they’d make do with what they had. He couldn’t take it anymore and moved his hips until he could bring their dicks into contact with each other. He pulled Spock tightly to him and rotated his hips, and thought he’d pass out from the pleasure. 

Deciding his  Starfleet training meant he’d make the best of whatever they had he broke contact for a moment, barely able to keep from laughing at Spock’s disappointed sound. He pulled his tunic off and balled it up and threw it down on the floor. He lay down on the floor, resting his head on the balled-up tunic and pulled Spock down on top of him. They picked up where they left off. For the briefest of  moments, he was aware of the chill of the concrete floor against his back. Then Spock’s warm lips and hands were on him and he didn’t care anymore. 

For a few minutes they just made out with each other and as good as it was, Kirk needed more. He pulled the Vulcan up and lifted Spock’s tunic and undershirt up and took one pointed nipple in his mouth. He felt Spock writhe against him, and he switched his attention to the other nipple. Spock was still twisting against him.

Kirk took a moment to look at his normally impassive first officer. Spock’s hair was disheveled, his lips were swollen, his eyes closed, and a complete look of ecstasy on Spock’s face completed the most erotic sight he thought he’d ever seen. Kirk knew what he wanted. He had to have Spock come now. He carefully flipped them over, and he gently slid Spock’s waistband down, not enough yet to free Spock’s erection, just enough to nip and kiss at his hips and then he finally gave in and slid the pants down to Spock’s knees and without any warning captured Spock’s weeping erection in his mouth.

“Oh, God, Jim!” Spock exclaimed and the mixture of his name and a deity from his usual unflappable friend turned him on even more than he was. 

Kirk began to suck Spock, unable to control a moan of pleasure when Spock murmured “No one—has ever—“ and then Spock couldn’t finish his sentence, but just arched his back and pressed involuntarily against the back of Kirk’s throat.

Kirk worked hard to suppress his gag reflex and swallowed the head of Spock’s dick. Spock’s hand was suddenly on the side of his head, pressing against his temples, and then he was feeling everything Spock  was feeling. It was as if his own mouth was around his own dick. The warmth and the moisture. Everything. 

As Spock began to come, the shared sensations pushed Kirk over the edge too, even though nothing had touched his dick in many minutes. As they came together, he felt their minds mix more. He could feel Spock’s affection, love, trust and awe. He projected his own feelings back to Spock and marveled at the intimacy.

After a few minutes he realized he’d collapsed on top of Spock and he gently rolled over so he could look at him better. Spock stared at him with a look of unabashed love. Suddenly Kirk picked up on mental laughter.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“It is a good thing this happened here. If we had started this on the ship, I am afraid I would have become unable to do my job. I would have spent all shift reliving this experience.”

Kirk smiled. “That good, huh?”

Spock nodded, running his fingers through Kirk’s hair. He moved until he was on top of Kirk and began to kiss him, slowly at first. But after a few minutes they both were back at it hot and heavy. Kirk knew what he wanted, but wasn’t sure if Spock would want it, but even as his brain flickered over the mental image, he felt Spock’s resounding mental  _ Yes. Please. Everything. _

The trust and longing in Spock’s voice nearly undid him. Again, he wished for a nice soft bed and a tube of lube, but he was willing to make the best of what they had. 

He pulled his own boots off, and then pulled Spock’s off. He took his own pants off and rolled them up. Gently, he pulled Spock’s pants off and rolled them in the same manner and then gently coaxed Spock to lift his hips up and placed the rolled clothing under Spock’s low back until he had him at a bit of an angle. Grabbing Spock’s returning erection in his mouth, he gently cradled Spock’s balls, and gently rubbed just the slightest bit behind them. He felt Spock stiffen slightly in surprise and then relax against him. His own erection dripped  precum mixing with the ejaculate from their endeavors a few minutes ago.

He bent down farther and let his tongue touch Spock’s ass hole and smiled at the Spock’s surprise over how good it felt. It was incredibly satisfying to tongue Spock and feel him writhe with ecstasy below him. He began to pick up on Spock’s mental  _ more _ even though Spock still seemed not sure what more meant to him. 

Kirk used some of his own saliva to wet his fingers and he gently introduced one into Spock’s hotter than human body. When Spock pressed back against him, he added a second, and then a third, and then neither of them could take it anymore. 

Gathering his own cum and  precum mixture he coated his cock and gently pushed into Spock, pausing when he heard Spock’s gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. He felt Spock relax and felt the change in the ring of muscle and suddenly he was in. Slowly, at first, he moved in and out, changing his angle slightly until he felt Spock’s mental white lightening shock of pleasure and knew that he’d found the right spot.

They moved against each other, and when Spock placed his hand on Kirk’s head, and they could share what the other was feeling they both exploded. Kirk could see colors that he hadn’t seen before. The meld depended. When Spock withdrew his hand and he collapsed in Spock’s arms he still could feel Spock’s emotions and thoughts so closely. It was intoxicating. 

After a bit he realized that the cold hard floor was getting to Spock. He tore off the end of one of the sleeves of his tunic and went to the water fountain above the commode. Wetting it, he came back and cleaned them both up. They both got redressed, leaving their boots off. They curled up against each other, arms around each other, heads nestled in the crook of the other’s neck, and fell asleep.

***

Kirk awoke to the sound of the door opening. He and Spock hastily disentangled themselves from each other.

Two Orion males barged in. One held a type of phaser rifle aimed at them. The other was obviously in charge. “ Doler , we are in luck today. We get paid for the dead bodies and now we’re going to pay bidders for some fun and games on these brave  Starfleet officers.”

The guard grinned back at his boss.

Kirk’s stomach did a little flip with anxiety and he could feel Spock’s nervousness through the soft mental link they now shared.

The guard gestured with his phaser and they were escorted to a larger cell with a variety of shackles hanging from the ceiling. Kirk averted his gaze to his feet for a moment, not sure he was ready to see  what more the room held in store for them. There were lights in the room and a very elaborate camera set-up at the front of the room. He tried to let himself focus on the only glimmer of hope he could. If they were putting their torture up for bidding, that meant communication. And interstellar communications meant a chance  Starfleet Security would hear the chatter. And there was a small chance they could be rescued.

He felt Spock’s hesitancy at his thought process. Doubt and grounded realism swirled at the edge of Kirk’s consciousness. Telepathy was not something he was accustomed to, but he thought as clearly as he could to Spock,  _ I’m an optimist _ .

Spock mentally smirked.  _ I’m afraid I’m a realist. _

Before they could think anything else, they were both gruffly shackled to chains dangling from the ceiling. Kirk’s shackles were secured to a pole that was loudly yanked down from the ceiling in front of him.

“You want to start with him, right?”  Doler asked his superior.

The boss sneered, “Of course.” He yanked Kirk’s head by his hair and pulled it harshly to him. “ Doler , have you ever had a human before?”

“No,  Mteq , have you?”

Mteq laughed savagely. “I haven’t had the luxury of a human male before.”

Spock lurched forward; red-flaming jealousy and hatred surging through Kirk’s mind from his Vulcan friend and lover.

Shackles prevented Spock from reaching anyone, but  Mteq did not seem to take kindly to the movement. “Smash his left foot for me. I don’t like any fuss.”

Doler took his phaser rifle and calmly smashed it against Spock’s left ankle. The sound of bones crushing made Kirk wince, even as he felt Spock struggle to shield his pain from radiating to Kirk. He was not completely successful, and Kirk swallowed hard around the waves of discomfort.

Mteq ripped Kirk’s pants off and pulled his briefs off too and threw them to the floor. Kirk tried desperately to brace himself for what he knew was coming. He already wanted to throw up and he wished he could spare Spock the whole ordeal. It seemed so unfair after the beauty of what they had just shared.

The Orion thrust into him savagely, with no attempt at preparation, and Kirk bit his lip to muffle his groan of pain as he felt his rectum tear. Tears rolled down unbidden from his eyes and he could taste blood as his teeth stayed firmly in his lower lip.

Mteq pulled out and thrust back in and then noticed something. “Oh, no. This won’t do. Vulcan, open your eyes, or  Doler will cut your manhood off where you stand.”

Kirk glanced over to Spock but could not let himself meet his eyes or he was afraid he’d lose the slight control he had over his pain.

Spock’s rage poured through Kirk and Kirk tried to think back.  _ Spock, no matter what, I love you. No matter what.  _

He felt Spock’s love and affection and then he lost control of his pain as  Mteq’s assaulting thrusts tore more skin.

The savage attack continued, testing Kirk’s control over his pain and revulsion, and he tried to keep his mind focused on the taste of blood in his mouth.

To his surprise, the attack suddenly ceased. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his rapist move closer towards Spock. The Orion moved slowly, his pant legs still halfway down around his knees. He continued to stroke his cock the whole time and paused in front of Spock’s face. Suddenly, he came, splattering the Vulcan’s face with his ejaculate and then he smeared a mixture of human blood and come from his hands further onto Spock’s lips.

Kirk wanted to vomit and felt his rage mix with Spock’s. The shackles rubbed his wrists and his bloody body throbbed with pain. 

Mteq turned back towards Kirk and met his eyes. “That was enjoyable.”

Kirk knew better, but couldn’t resist the impulse, and with everything he had left in him he spat a mixture of blood and spittle onto his attacker’s face. To Kirk’s chagrin, the Orion smiled with satisfaction.

“Take them back to their cell,” he ordered. “We’ve got some footage to sell.”

Kirk and Spock were shoved unceremoniously at phaser rifle prodding into their cell.

Spock collapsed on the floor with a barely muffled groan as his injured ankle made contact with the cold cement. Kirk fell beside him and the door shut behind the guards. The dark cold cell was silent for a moment except for their ragged painful breaths.

Kirk couldn’t stand the sight of Spock’s disarray and tearing a portion of his sleeve off he went and wet it and gingerly lowered himself besides his friend. He wiped Spock’s face clean from the evidence of assault and threw the offending scrap of cloth on the floor. Spock was trembling and Kirk was beginning to think that Spock was having a harder time emotionally than he was. The emotions radiating off his friend overwhelmed him. 

He carefully pulled Spock towards him. “Hold me, please” he whispered. Spock’s arms went around him, clutching him tightly. The Vulcan leaned his chin against Kirk’s head and his trembling increased. Warm tears hit Kirk’s head as Spock silently sobbed.

His heart broke even more. “Spock,” he murmured, “nothing will ever make me stop loving you. And I truly believe after everything we’ve dealt with—Sargon, Janice Lester—we've got to have souls. And we will find each other. Even death can’t keep me from you. I promise.”

“Jim,” Spock whispered, his voice shaky. “I love you more than anything. I do not know how to process this--” His voice broke, and his body shook harder around Kirk’s shoulders.

Kirk squeezed their clasped hands. “Let’s try and rest.” He had a feeling they were going to need it.

***

As usual, Kirk’s guess was well-founded. After a few hours the sound of the door opening jolted them awake and Kirk carefully disengaged himself from Spock’s arms, suddenly aware that he was still nude from the waist down. His anus and rectum and whole lower body was a mess of pain and his sudden movements aggravated the sensations, but he knew the guards finding them in each other’s arms was not a wise idea.

They were roughly pulled down the corridor once again. Spock’s painful gasps reverberated through the narrow hall as his smashed ankle was dragged uncaringly along the floor.

Once again, they were shackled in the torture chamber, cameras in full mode.

Kirk’s shoulders ached from where he was suspended from the ceiling. His legs were pulled to the pole he’d been tied to earlier. The position caused even more strain on his already aching lower half.

Mteq entered the room with a great deal of pomp and circumstance, holding a malevolent looking whip that reminded Kirk of the cat-o'nine tails from history lessons.

The Orion snapped the whip casually against the wall where it reverberated with an impressive echo. Kirk tried to keep his mind focused on one corner of the ceiling. His concentration was destroyed by the unbelievably painful force as the many lashes of the whip struck his back, tearing away not only his uniform, but flesh. He was unable to keep the first cry from escaping his throat, and he tried to bite back his screams, but was unsuccessful. The whip tore into him, tearing uniform, skin, and muscle. The pain was overwhelming and at first, he could feel Spock try to lend mental support, and then he knew nothing but the pain. Kirk kept hoping that he would pass out as the lashes threw his body back and forth, straining his arms as they hung suspended from the shackles. However, his body did not grant him the mercy of unconsciousness.

After what seemed forever, the whipping stopped.  Mteq moved in front of Kirk's face and stopped his swaying body by yanking him forward by the neck.

“You’re very good with old-fashioned pain, Captain,” he sneered. His captor released him, and his body resumed its excruciating swaying. He ripped the remnants of Kirk’s uniform off, tearing skin and sinew along with it. The torn and bloody command gold lay on the floor at Kirk’s feet. Kirk blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

The Orion moved out of Kirk’s view and came back brandishing some type of electronic club.

“Let’s see how you do with newer pain. Most humans cannot deal with level four or higher. I’ll start you at level 2.”

Mteq shoved the device into Kirk’s abdomen and his belly became liquid fire. He barely bit back a cry. His lips were forming scabs where he had bit through them when he was being raped and he let his teeth tear the scabs off, trying to keep from giving  Mteq any extra satisfaction.

Mteq calmly announced, “Level 3,” and the pain escalated geometrically. Kirk was unable to keep from grunting in pain. When he heard the words “Level 4” he tried to mentally prepare himself, but the agony ripped screams from him. His throat ached. His body hurt so much that he was not sure how he was breathing. Suddenly, the electric pain ended, leaving his body swaying with ongoing waves of pain from every muscle in his body.

Mteq sneered at him. “How’d you like that?”

Kirk didn’t bother to answer him and let the room move around him  dizzingly .

“You’re going to want more of it.”   
It took Kirk a moment to realize that had been a statement.

“You’re going to beg me for it.”

Kirk wanted to say never but didn’t have the energy to speak or engage his abuser.

“Don’t you want it?” This time it was a question, but Kirk ignored it.

“I asked you a question.”  Mteq said gruffly, shoving the baton under Kirk’s chin.

Mteq smiled sadistically. “If you don’t ask for it, I’m going to assume you want your friend to take a turn.” The Orion turned towards Spock and Kirk screamed “No!” His throat hurt but he was determined to spare Spock pain. “NO! I want it!”

He felt Spock’s mental scream of “NO” and “Jim”, but he ignored them and was grateful to feel the electronic torture resume. It did not last long and to his horror,  Mteq took the club and slammed it into Spock’s chest.

Spock groaned, but did not cry out. “Let’s try level 5,”  Mteq said calmly. Kirk was overwhelmed with pain that crossed their mental link and he knew Spock was barely keeping himself under control. When  Mteq announced level six, Spock did begin to scream. At level seven, the pain radiating through to him helped Kirk’s mind toy with unconsciousness. When the device was switched back to him, he finally passed out.

***

Kirk awoke to a sea of pain. He barely could register anything over it, but eventually he became aware that everything was shaking. The ship was under attack. His senses came back to him in some fashion. Spock was holding him. They were in their cell. But the ship was being fired upon.

For the first time in a long time he allowed himself a shred of hope.

He could feel Spock’s pain and suffering and Spock’s doubt. “Jim,” he whispered softly. “It could be another criminal element just as much as it--”   
“Spock,” he whispered back, unable to move to face him better due to the pain. “I’m an eternal optimist. How else could I have lived loving a supposedly unemotional Vulcan for the past few years?”

He felt the faintest tendrils of hope on Spock’s side, and suddenly the ceiling cracked above them, raining debris down on top of them. The Vulcan arched his body over Kirk’s head trying to protect him.

Smoke and debris obscured his vision and suddenly, t he world dissolved in the familiar shimmer of the transporter beam. 

They rematerialized on the Enterprise and Kirk could feel the ship around him and it was security, almost as much as Spock’s arms still holding his battered body. Everything seemed a bit far away, but he could hear McCoy’s cry “Dear God! Christine, get me a blanket.” There was fumbling and then he felt arms pulling at him. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was too heavy. McCoy’s voice got louder. “Spock, for the love of God, you’re going to have to let go of him. I can help him.” There was a physical pain as he was taken from Spock’s arms and he cried out. Spock’s hand grabbed his right hand in both of his. “Jim,” he whispered both aloud and mentally, and he relaxed. He let McCoy get him situated on the stretcher. His wounds hurt more than they had before. The absence of Spock’s touch was a wound itself. Every ounce of pain he’d ignored seemed to rush at him. Tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Kirk tried to find words, but he could not. 

McCoy was done scanning him and he felt the hiss of the hypo against his left arm. “Jim,” McCoy was saying, “I’m gonna fix you up. You just need to rest now. You’re going to be alright.” Whatever medicine McCoy had administered was making Kirk sleepy, and the pain was fading. His hearing remained perfectly intact, however.

“Spock let me take care of him. And then I'll work on your ankle. It’s going to be okay.”

Kirk could hear the shakiness in Spock’s voice. “Will he be okay, doctor?”

“Yes.” McCoy said firmly. “He will be. And so will you.”

There was another hiss against Kirk’s deltoid and this time the blackness wrapped out everything and he slept.

***

Kirk came to a semblance of consciousness. He had no regular physical sensation, but he was mentally aware that he was in sickbay. He could smell the familiar antiseptic presence, but he could not get his eyes to open. He gradually became aware of voices. McCoy and Spock were talking in low tones.

“How’s that feel?”

“It no longer hurts, thank you.”

“Spock, you need to stop worrying.”

There was a long pause.

“I saw the video that  Starfleet Security got a hold of. I know y’all were tortured.” McCoy’s voice shook, and his Southern drawl was more pronounced under the stress. Kirk felt sorrow for the pain in the doctor’s voice.

“It wasn’t your fault.” McCoy continued.

The air was thick with silence and Kirk could sense Spock’s mental anguish, but he could not move to do or say anything.

Spock finally drew a breath. “They saw that they could get a reaction out of me by hurting him. Perhaps if I had been better at controlling my emotions--”

McCoy interrupted the Vulcan. “They hurt you too. Anyone can see that hurting one of you hurts the other. That was part of the torture and abuse. There’s no fault with either of you.”

The painful silence resumed. Kirk could feel mental pain, but he had no way to reach out to Spock.

Spock spoke softly. “I can’t--I--” The Vulcan’s voice broke uncharacteristically.

McCoy’s voice was gentle. “Tell me.”

“I can’t feel him anymore. Before the—torture—I could feel his mind. During it I could feel it. When we first got on board the Enterprise, I could feel him. Now--” Spock drew a ragged breath. “I don’t know if my own emotions are interfering or if--” His voice trailed off again. McCoy gave him a few moments and it became apparent Spock was not going to finish his sentence.

“Spock,” McCoy said scientifically, “I feel like there’s something you’re trying to tell me that I’m not understanding.”

“Before they—they--”   
McCoy cut to the chase. “They raped him. And at least sexually assaulted you too. I don’t know more than that because that’s all the video showed.”

Spock was defensive. “They did not sexually assault me.”   
“Spock, they ejaculated on you. I’m sure against your consent. That’s sexual assault.”

“Oh,” Spock said softly.

“It will be okay. Jim is a fighter. It may take some time, but he’ll be able to overcome this with your help and y’all can be together again.”

Spock gasped. “How did you know?”

McCoy sounded confused. “What do you mean?”

“How did you know we were—intimate?”

McCoy’s voice grew exasperated. “Like most of the crew I thought y’all had been together for a while. Am I wrong?”

Spock’s voice was a whisper. “We had not—until we were captured.”

“Well, damn. Sorry we all jumped to conclusions too soon, but that’s kind of beside the point now. Were you bonded too?”

Spock’s voice was weak, and Kirk could pick up assaulting mental images of fear and doubt. “No, but our minds had grown close. I can’t feel his mind now.”

“Spock, I’m your doctor but I’m also your friend no matter how much we might argue. What are you scared of?”

Spock’s voice grew even softer. “That he will not want to be with me anymore. That he will want to forget everything that happened during this horrific time. That he won’t--” His voice choked, and he became silent.

McCoy finished the sentence. “That he won’t love you anymore?”

There was a long pause and Spock finally whispered “Yes.”

McCoy snorted. “Spock, if I told you that James T. Kirk valued his career and the Enterprise above anything else, would you agree with me?”

“Affirmative.” Spock answered quickly.

This time McCoy laughed. “I have something you need to see.” There was the sound of movement.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“I’m not as fast with computers as you are. Give me a few minutes.”

There was some more shuffling and then McCoy said, “Computer, play sickbay security tape 3 from marked time on.”

Kirk could hear the ship’s recording from a year and a half ago and recognized his and McCoy’s voices:

KIRK: I'm aware of that, sir, but it's of the utmost importance. You must give me permission to divert to Vulcan.   
KOMACK: But you refuse to explain why it is so important.   
KIRK: I can't, sir, but believe me, I wouldn't make such a request--   
KOMACK: Altair Six is no ordinary matter. That area is just putting itself together after a long interplanetary conflict. This inauguration will stabilize the entire Altair system. Our appearance there is a demonstration of friendship and strength which will cause ripples clear to the Klingon Empire.   
KIRK: Sir, the delay would be, at most, a day. I can hardly believe that\--

KOMACK: You will proceed to Altair Six as ordered. You have your orders. Starfleet out.   
MCCOY: Well, that's that.   
KIRK: No, it's not. I know the Altair situation. We would be one of three starships. Very impressive, very diplomatic, but it's simply not that vital.   
MCCOY: You can't go off to Vulcan against Starfleet orders. You'll be busted   
KIRK: I can't let Spock die, can I, Bones? And he will if we go to Altair. I owe him my life a dozen times over. Isn't that worth a career? He's my friend. Bridge. Navigation.

CHEKOV: Bridge. Navigation.

KIRK: Mister Chekov, lay in a course for Vulcan. Tell Engineering I want warp eight or better. Push her for all she'll take.

There was a pause as McCoy must have stopped the tape and suddenly Kirk’s mind was awash with emotions. Relief, hope, love, trust rushed at him at dizzying speeds. Spock’s emotions nearly overwhelmed him, but it was a welcome relief from the mental pain he’d been experiencing just minutes earlier.

McCoy sounded smug, “Still think he doesn’t love you?”

Spock’s voice was strong and steady. “I never knew. I didn’t realize how long he has felt this way.”

“Sit down next to him. His alpha and beta waves are both improving. He’ll be regaining consciousness soon. And I’m sure he still loves you. Now, I’ve got to get a whole lot of paperwork done.”

Kirk’s mind finally felt at peace and he allowed himself to sink back into unconsciousness.

***

Kirk  awoke  again to a uncomfortable itch around his back and shoulders, and he could feel the  familiar tingle of  regen solution. He realized he must be in some kind of  regen vest. He tried to catalog his injuries . His anus and rectum felt slightly numb and there must be some kind of  regen solution inside him he reasoned. It took more effort to open his eyes than he expected, but when he did he was quickly aware of a head of ebony hair lying next to his shoulder. Spock was sitting in a chair next to his bio bed, and the angle he was sleeping could not possibly be comfortable. Spock’s right hand was lying gently on top of Kirk’s left hand. Kirk took his right hand and gently caressed Spock’s head, carding fingers through the  thick hair. The Vulcan startled and was instantly awake.

“Jim?” He whispered, his voice hesitant.

“I’m here. I’m fine. I love you.”

Moisture shimmered in Spock’s eyes as he blinked rapidly. “I love you too, Jim.”

Spock sat up and clasped Kirk’s left hand in between his own hands.

Suddenly, McCoy came in.

“Well Sleeping Beauty, you decided to join us!” He teased, only his face revealing  a trace of the worry Kirk knew the doctor had to be experiencing.

“Hey Bones,” Kirk answered.

“How are you feeling?”

“You’ve got  regen on my shoulders and back, don’t you ? It’s all itchy.”

“Yes,  regen solution on all those wounds. Should heal well within a week. But you’ll need physical therapy twice a day to help those muscles grow  properly so you have full mobility.”

McCoy turned to Spock. “And you’ll need physical therapy once a day to help get that ankle back to full strength. Bone knitters can get the bones back in place , but the tendons and ligaments around them need some help with flexion.”

Spock simply nodded. 

Kirk paused feeling a little awkward. “You’ve got  regen inside me too?”

McCoy nodded professionally. “Yes. You’ll need to do a low residue diet for the next week and take a stool softener twice a day. And  you don’t be the bottom for anything for a week.”

Kirk felt color flush to his face and watched as Spock’s face finally  understood what the doctor was referring to. 

“I mean it,” McCoy said a little more gruffly than usual. “No penetration of even a tongue or a finger for one week. Is that clear?”

“Yes, doctor,” Kirk said quickly, watching as Spock’s  left eyebrow raised slightly trying to process the information.

“You’re both on light duty for one week. Four hour shifts per day is the maximum. Don’t miss a physical therapy session. I’ll send you schedules to your computers. I expect you to be on time. Behave yourselves and you’ll be cleared for full duty in a week. Misbehave and—“ McCoy paused ominously .

“We’ll behave,” Kirk assured the doctor.

McCoy scanned Kirk with a  Feinberger , as if not trusting the  biobed readout and then harrumphed. 

“Alright, y’all are released,” he said, his Southern accent  heavier under the apparent stress of the whole situation.

I’ll see you both  tomorrow morning. Holler at me if you need anything.” H e handed Kirk a rest tunic and s ome briefs and pants that he had evidently gotten already ready for Kirk’s discharge from sickbay. Kirk gingerly got out of the bed and shed the sickbay gown for regular clothes and tried not to remember the sight of his bloody torn command uniform on the floor  of their kidnapper’s ship.  He shuddered uncontrollably for a moment, but Spock’s gentle hand on his arm steadied him. Kirk finished dressing and together they walked out of sickbay in companionable silence. When they reached deck five they got to Kirk’s quarters first. “Come on in,” Kirk asked, for a moment afraid Spock would decline. Their mental connection was tenuous and he could feel fear and concern rushing through Spock’s mind to his own. Instantly, Spock tightened his mental shields.

They walked into Kirk’s quarters and the door closed behind them. Kirk engaged the privacy lock. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other. Then Kirk closed the gap and put his arms around Spock. For a moment the  regen solution tingled, but he ignored it as Spock’s arms wrapped around him, pulling them closer to each other. Spock gently kissed Kirk’s forehead. And Kirk pulled Spock’s head down towards him and  kissed him passionately. The Vulcan froze for a moment and then was kissing him back with equal fervor. He felt hot tears on his face and it took him a moment to realize that they were both crying. It didn’t matter . The link flared, their love for each other burning brightly. Spock moaned into Kirk’s mouth and suddenly he felt Spock’s  erection pressing hot against his thigh. His own body was responding in kind and he directed Spock towards the bed. They laid down on Kirk’s bed but he could feel Spock’s hesitation. “You need to rest,” Spock said worriedly.

“Bones said I couldn’t b ottom, he didn’t say anything about any other types of sex.”

He felt Spock relax a bit. “Let’s just make out with each other. I think I could come just from your body touching mine.”

Spock gently helped Kirk remove his clothing and then  he deliberately removed each item of his own clothing before finally lying down nude next to Kirk.

Kirk ran his fingers through Spock’s chest hair, kissing him slowly. He paused every now and then to trace a pointed ear and then began to pull the lithe body tighter to him until they were  lined up against each other, groin to groin.

They began to thrust against each other,  kissing deeply, tongues dueling,  and then they were coming against each other , pulsing hot fluid over each other.

***

The next few days passed pleasantly. They both did their physical therapy, and spent  half-shifts on the bridge tending to their usual duties. There was a bunch of paperwork to be done in light of their capture and rescue, but everything proceeded smoothly. Nights were spent exploring each other’s bodies and learning to expand the mental connection.

When the week was over, they each were examined by McCoy, given a clean bill of health, and told that they would return to full duty in the morning.

Once again they retired to Kirk’s quarters and began kissing. “I want you inside of me,” Kirk whispered.

He felt Spock hesitate physically and mentally. “I am concerned I will hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Kirk tried to reassure. “You can stretch me out first.” He handed him a tube of lube from his nightstand. 

Spock remained frozen. “I cannot—the images—I—“ He faltered, unable to verbalize all his hesitations, but Kirk could pick up on the levels of concern through their bond.

“Spock, please. I need this. We need this. Make love to me. Fuck me.”

For a moment he wasn’t sure Spock was going to be able to proceed and the emotions radiating off of his normally controlled Vulcan overwhelmed him. Suddenly Spock shifted and moved down on the bed. The next thing Kirk knew, a hot pointed Vulcan tongue was gently poking at him and teasing his most intimate entrance. Kirk moaned in delight. “Fuck, Spock. That feels amazing.” 

He could feel Spock relax through the bond as he began to pick up on the pleasure he was causing. 

For long minutes, Spock simply thrust his tongue in and out Kirk’s body, causing the pleasure to build. But it was not enough. “More,” Kirk begged.

Spock paused in his ministrations, and came up to meet Kirk . For a moment he hesitated, and then he gently kissed Kirk, as if unsure if Kirk would be receptive to it in light of his recent activity. Kirk kissed him back enthusiastically and sighed in relief when he felt one finger gently enter him. Spock  got the lube out  and suddenly Kirk felt the cool slipperiness along with  a greater sensation of fullness. Two fingers turned into three and Kirk began to beg for more. He could feel Spock’s ongoing fear and reticence war with Spock’s desire and imagination of the warmth of Jim’s body .

Spock paused, his erection pressing gently against Kirk’s entrance, but not  proceeding. Kirk pushed back against him, trying to encourage him. “Please,” he whispered, full of desire. And at a teasingly  slow pace, Spock finally proceeded. He paused, allowing Kirk to get used to the fullness.

“You’re so tight and hot, Jim,” Spock whispered, leaning down to kiss him .

Kirk intentionally squeezed his internal muscles around Spock and was rewarded with a most unVulcan-like mo an.

Suddenly, Spock couldn’t hold back and he was thrusting deeper with each attempt and Kirk raised his hips to accommodate each one. 

Both of them  began to near climax, and when Spock laid a hand against Kirk’s head and let the bond flare and the sensations bounce off each other, they came together and collapsed into each other’s arms, panting and gasping. They pulled each other close and kissed gently.

Kirk sighed and snuggled in Spock’s comforting arms. “ It was worth all the torture for this. We win.”

Spock rested his head against Kirk’s. “A part of me wishes the ship had not been destroyed and they could have been tried for their crimes. But another part of me is just grateful that they no longer exist.”

Kirk nodded. “ Everything turned out okay. I’ve got you and I will always have you. And there is no price I wouldn’t pay to keep you with me. ”

Spock kissed him gently. “I cherish thee,” he said in both Standard and Vulcan. Kirk kissed him back and held his fingers out in the Vulcan manner. “And I cherish thee,” he said in Standard. “I’ve got to work on the Vulcan,” he added with a smile.

“You’re perfect the way you are,” Spock said gently and they fell asleep, contended and whole in each other’s arms.


End file.
